Flashés
by Hyoga dC
Summary: Kanon s'est fait flashé par un radar si si , Saga est en colère, mais quand l'amour s'en mêle... bof, j'ai jamais été forte pour les résumés


Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

Couple : Kanon/Shun, et d'autres...

Genre : romance, humour

One-shot dont j'avais l'idée générale et que Kittyara m'a encouragée à écrire. Merci Kitty ;) 

**Flashés**

Saga se prit la tête entre ses mains: «Athéna! Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?»

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la photo qu'Ils lui avaient faite parvenir. «Pourquoi? Pourquoi, justement CETTE semaine?»

Shion avait réussi à obtenir d'Athéna une semaine de vacances et lui avait laissé l'intérim de la charge de Grand Pope. Et c'est bien entendu, pendant la seule et unique absence de Shion du Sanctuaire, depuis leur résurrection il y a 5 ans, que ça devait se produire! Une catastrophe comme celle là, comment l'appeler autrement, ne pouvait pas mettre en péril l'anonymat du Sanctuaire et de ses occupants. Non. ILS étoufferaient l'affaire, la faisant passer pour une mauvaise blague. Non. Le Sanctuaire n'était pas en danger. Kanon, si!

Après les nombreuses bêtises de son jumeau, nul doute que Shion ne ferait preuve d'aucune clémence cette fois! Il avait été clair avant de partir: «Tu es responsable de ton frère pendant mon absence. Veille à ce qu'il ne provoque pas un cataclysme.»

Saga se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, désespéré. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel qu'il apercevait au travers de la fenêtre. Les frasques de son frère défilaient devant ses yeux.

Tout avait commencé après leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient tous été ressuscités. Comment? Pourquoi? Ils s'en fichaient bien, seul leur importait le fait d'être en vie et d'avoir la chance de pouvoir vivre une nouvelle existence. 

Particulièrement pour les jumeaux.

Saga et Kanon s'étaient retrouvés face et face, incapables de prononcer un mot, cherchant des réponses dans le regard de l'autre, chacun essayant de sonder le cosmos de son double espérant et redoutant à la fois d'y découvrir les sentiments qui l'animaient.

Ce fut Kanon, qui le premier, laissa exploser ce qu'il ressentait: doutes/espoir, douleur/joie, mais ce qui les jeta dans les bras l'un de l'autre fut ce sentiment profond et absolu qu'ils avaient refoulé au plus profond de leur cœur, l'emprisonnant, le bâillonnant, tentant de l'oublier à jamais; ce sentiment tellement puissant qu'il ressurgissait plus fort que jamais, balayant les doutes, la douleur, le passé, les laissant en pleurs serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils venaient enfin de retrouver cette autre partie de soi, tellement semblable, tellement indispensable qu'ils n'avaient pu vivre entièrement pendant son absence. L'Amour venait d'exploser dans leur cœur et les laissait apaisés et aussi fragiles que les enfants inséparables qu'ils avaient été. Il n'y avait finalement pas eu besoin d'explication, de repentir, d'excuses. Ils avaient tout ressenti dans le cosmos de l'autre. Tout était clarifié.

Ils avaient alors appréhendé le regard des autres Golds ressuscités mais, après leur sacrifice lors de la bataille d'Hadès et l'intensité de leurs retrouvailles, ceux-ci avaient été tellement émus qu'aucune méfiance ou rancune n'avait été exprimée ni ressentie. Tous avaient reconnu les jumeaux comme leurs frères.

Le premier faux pas de Kanon s'était produit à peine un mois après leur résurrection. Ce jour là, Aphrodite avait décidé d'embellir le Sanctuaire en plantant des rosiers autour de chaque temple. Malheureusement, au lieu de recevoir des rosiers rouges comme il avait commandé, ce sont des blancs qui avaient été livrés à la place. Le Poisson était plus que déçu. Ca ne rendrait pas le même effet que des rouges. Et puis surtout, Shun avait encore un peu de mal avec les roses blanches (allez savoir pourquoi).

Ni une ni deux, notre chevalier des Gémeaux suppléant avait pris son pinceau et avait repeint toutes les roses blanches en rouge pendant la nuit. Son geste partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment mais voilà… c'était Kanon… Kanon le maladroit. Ah oui, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la blancheur des roses. Elles étaient toutes d'un beau rouge brillant, ainsi que … toutes les marches menant à chacun des temples, y compris ceux du Grand Pope et d'Athéna. Jusque là rien de bien dramatique, si ce n'est qu'il avait fallu que Saori, encore à moitié endormie, ne glisse sur la peinture encore fraîche et ne dévale les marches sur son fessier. Les Golds avaient eu la peur de leur vie en la voyant apparaître à l'entrée de la salle où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, maculée de 'sang'! Pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de peinture rouge. 

Alors qu'un fou rire général menaçait d'exploser, Aphrodite faisait une entrée fracassante, lui aussi couvert de peinture rouge, les cheveux en bataille et le regard assassin. Cette apparition déclencha le fou rire si difficilement contenu des Golds attablés. Saori se mit alors à pleurer comme une petite fille tandis qu'Aphrodite lançait des injures à tour de bras à ses compagnons, le visage aussi rouge, mais de colère, que la peinture qui maculait ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Ce fut Shion qui, se levant brusquement de sa chaise, mit fin à la pagaille qui régnait à présent dans la salle. D'une voix forte et ferme, il intima à tout le monde de la 'boucler', y compris à Saori qui continuait de sangloter. Puis, il demanda l'explication de tout ceci à Aphrodite, sa déesse n'étant visiblement pas en état de le faire. Après avoir écouter le Poisson, Shion s'adressa aux autres chevaliers pour avoir le fin mot de ce qu'il prenait pour une sinistre farce.

Kanon, qui avait été le seul à ne pas rire, se ratatina sur sa chaise, manquant d'atterrir sous la table sous l'œil surpris de Saga. Shion le remarqua et lui demanda si, par le plus pur des hasards, il aurait une explication à fournir quant à l'état du chevalier des Poissons et de Saori.

C'est un jumeau désolé et contrit qui expliqua qu'il avait simplement voulu réparer l'erreur de livraison pour faire plaisir à Aphrodite qui semblait si déçu de ne pas avoir eu ses roses rouges, mais surtout pour éviter que Shun ne se retrouve entouré de roses blanches à chaque fois qu'il monterait les marches du Sanctuaire.

Devant son air désemparé, Shion se laissa attendrir et lui ordonna juste comme punition de nettoyer toutes les marches. Il ordonna de même à Aphrodite d'enlever tous ses rosiers blancs avec l'aide Kanon et d'aller tous les deux en acheter d'autres à la jardinerie.

Depuis leur résurrection, les autres Golds avaient pris l'habitude de passer par les souterrains pour se rendre au palais du grand Pope, évitant ainsi de se fatiguer inutilement par l'ascension de toutes les marches du sanctuaire et évitaient inconsciemment cette fois-ci, une grosse catastrophe. 

Il n'y a qu'Aphrodite qui continuait à monter ces marches le matin afin de pouvoir admirer la beauté de l'éveil de la nature.

Après l'histoire de la peinture rouge, Kanon avait enchaîné les gaffes. Certes cela partait toujours d'une bonne intention. Kanon avait décidé de se faire pardonner son passé, malgré l'assurance des autres Chevaliers qu'ils ne lui en tenaient plus rigueur et qu'il faisait entièrement parti de la chevalerie d'Athéna à présent. Ainsi, il se mettait en quatre pour aider au mieux ses frères d'armes avec, pour conséquence inévitable à son extrême maladresse, des catastrophes à répétition.

Saga se rappela de la fois où il s'était proposé pour garder les scorpions de Milo, celui-ci, désirant se rapprocher de Camus, avait décidé de s'inviter à l'Isba pendant quelques semaines. Kanon avait donc récupéré la garde des 'bébés' de Milo. Seulement voilà, le cadet des jumeaux adorait les animaux et de voir ses pauvres petites bêtes confinées dans leur vivarium lui avait fait de la peine. Aussi les avait-il laissé se dégourdir les pattes dans le temple des Gémeaux quand le Cancer lui rappela par télépathie qu'il lui avait promis de l'aider à préparer les pizzas pour la fête qu'il organisait dans son temple le soir même. Oubliant les charmantes bestioles qui profitaient de leur liberté, Kanon était donc parti chez Angelo.

Mû, qui venait emprunter un livre à Saga, pénétra dans le temple des Gémeaux et ne voyant personne, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il trouva rapidement le livre qu'il cherchait et à l'instant où il s'en saisi, une vive douleur le submergea. Il aperçut un petit scorpion à la queue dressée avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

C'est Saga qui avait découvert le Bélier inanimé et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire où il avait, fort heureusement, été soigné rapidement, n'ayant été piqué qu'une seule fois. Shion, averti télépathiquement par Saga, avait aussitôt fait appelé Kanon qui s'était confondu en excuses et avait énormément culpabilisé en voyant l'état de Mû. 

Le soir même, la fête chez le Cancer avait tout de même eu lieu et Mû avait pu y participer.

Kanon, pour se faire pardonner, avait servi à l'Atlante une des pizzas qu'il avait faites. Mû le remercia en l'assurant que c'était déjà oublié et attaqua celle-ci avec appétit, quand soudain, il vira au rouge écarlate, on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée lui sortir de ses oreilles. Kanon, paniqué, lui donna le premier verre qui lui tombait sous la main sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de lui tendre le verre dans lequel il avait récupéré l'huile piquante après avoir accidentellement cassé le goulot de la bouteille.

Mû vira instantanément au violet foncé avant de s'étouffer en toussant cherchant désespérément à faire pénétrer l'air dans sa gorge en feu. L'impression d'avoir avalé tout un volcan en irruption était encore trop loin de la réalité. Shion réagit au quart de tour et fit boire de l'eau fraîche au Bélier tout en essayant de lui faire avaler de la mie de pain. 

Quand enfin, Mû pu articuler un son sans s'arracher la gorge: «Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ta pizza Kanon!» «Ben des poivrons rouges» répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix. 

«Des poivrons? Quels poivrons? Il ne m'en restait plus.» demanda Angelo soupçonneux.

«Ben, ceux qui était dans le bocal sur l'étagère»

«Ceux qui …! Mais c'était des pili pili ça, du poivre!» éclata le Cancer, se demandant comment il était possible de commettre autant de catastrophes en une seule journée.

Saga cessa là de se remémorer les 'élans de cœur' de son frère pour revenir à la réalité. Comment allait-il résoudre cette affaire? Et avant tout, comment une telle chose avait-elle été possible? C'était forcément un gag!

Il se pencha de nouveau sur la photo, source de son début de migraine, et l'examina plus attentivement. Celle-ci avait été prise par un radar fixe. Dessus étaient inscrits plusieurs nombresdont la date de 'l'infraction' et la vitesse à laquelle avait été prit le contrevenant: 158km/h! Comment était-ce possible? Qu'il ne sache, aucun des appareils de mesure existants n'était capable de détecter un objet en mouvement à la vitesse de la lumière. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Kanon était encore capable de courir à plus de 158km/h! Surtout sur une nationale, en armure et portant Shun dans ces bras! Comment avait-il pu se faire flasher? Saga n'y comprenait rien. Mais pire que ça, il imaginait déjà la colère et l'exaspération de Shion s'abattre sur son jumeau et sur lui.

Surtout que cette photo avait sa jumelle dans le journal. Il n'osait imaginer si Shion tombait dessus. 

Pourquoi aussi avait-il fallu que celui qui contrôlait les photos prises par les radars fixes la trouve tellement 'énorme' qu'il s'en était tiré un exemplaire en douce pour la montrer à son amant… qui était journaliste!

Ah quelle aubaine pour celui-ci qui se battait pour dénoncer la fiabilité de ces boites! Il tenait THE preuve! Quoiqu'il avait trouvé bizarre l'accoutrement des personnes 'flashées', un homme en armure jaune portant un autre homme, celui-ci en armure rose dans ses bras… mais qu'importe, il avait vu plus bizarre encore.

C'est donc plein de reconnaissance pour son amant qui venait de lui fournir des munitions pour son combat qu'il lui avait fait l'amour comme jamais cette nuit là et qu'il partit de très bonne humeur à la rédaction de son journal le lendemain matin. Il allait démontrer une fois de plus que les réglages de certaines de leurs précieuses petites boites n'étaient absolument pas conformes. Et c'est ainsi que son article était sorti dès le lendemain matin, rubrique faits divers soit, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Saga retourna la photo, espérant presque y voir inscrit 'poisson d'avril', bien qu'on soit déjà en juin, pour la contempler de nouveau, cherchant désespérément des réponses à ses questions.

Il finit par faire appeler les deux incriminés, bien décidé à avoir une explication.

Quand des coups furent frappés à la porte, il en fut presque surpris tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Après un vague 'entrez', la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à Shun et Kanon, le rose aux joues, regards baissés. Il les dévisagea, oscillant entre le fatalisme et la colère pour finir par choisir la deuxième option: «Avez-vous idée des ennuis qui vont NOUS tomber dessus quand Shion sera au courant de ta dernière invention, Kanon!»

Cette tirade eut pour effet immédiat le ratatinement des deux chevaliers qui auraient bien voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris à cet instant précis.

Saga, prenant leur attitude pour un aveu laissa éclater sa colère: «Kanon! Tu ne grandiras donc jamais! Ne peux tu être responsable une fois dans ta vie? Avez-vous la moindre idée de la réaction de Shion quand il va tomber sur votre photo étalée dans le journal ? Mais à quoi pensiez vous donc!»

Kanon releva subitement la tête: «Attends Saga, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! Shun et moi sommes réellement amoureux et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut regarder Sh… Photo! Quelle photo?» réalisant juste les paroles de son frère.

Shun releva lui aussi la tête et tous deux regardèrent Saga sans comprendre, Kanon cherchant en vain ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire pour provoquer l'ire de son frère et surtout de quelle photo il parlait. Ils attendirent donc patiemment des explications qui ne manqueraient pas à coup sur d'arriver, s'interrogeant tous les deux du regard. Mais au lieu d'explications, ce fut une et une seule question qui fusa.

«Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça!» et Saga de leur coller la photo fatidique sous le nez, puis venant d'enregistrer ce qu'avait dit son frère: «Et comment ça vous vous aimez? Depuis quand? Comment? … Non! Ne répondez pas, de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas et là n'est pas la question!» finit-il d'un ton las.

Kanon et Shun restèrent abasourdis en regardant le cliché, essayant vainement de rassembler un semblant de cohérence dans leurs idées pour le moins confuses. Quelqu'un les avait surpris, forcément. Ils ne voyaient que cette explication. Et ce quelqu'un avait voulu leur faire une blague.

Mais en examinant de plus près la photo, un détail troubla Shun. L'armure de Kanon semblait rayonner, dégageant comme un halo autour d'eux. Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Shun qui regarda Kanon d'un air horrifié, comprenant enfin d'où provenait la photo. Les nombres inscrits en bas de celle-ci lui confirmèrent d'ailleurs ces craintes. 'Flashés, ils avaient été flashés! Mais comment était-ce possible?'

Kanon, qui était de toute évidence plus long à la détente, regardait Shun d'un air interrogatif.

Saga, que le silence de ses deux pairs commençait à exaspérer, tapa du poing sur son bureau, faisant sursauter les deux autres. «J'attends vos explications! Et inutile de vous dire qu'elles ont intérêt à être valables!»

Kanon regarda son frère puis il posa son regard interrogatif sur le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci, voyant bien que Kanon n'avait pas compris d'où venait le cliché, se décida à parler. «Saga, ton frère n'est en rien responsable dans cette histoire. Tout est de ma faute.»

Kanon le défendit immédiatement: «Comment ça de ta faute! J'y suis aussi sur cette maudite photo! Mais d'ailleurs, qui te l'a donné Saga?» fit-il d'un ton soupçonneux, toujours persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une farce d'un de leurs amis.

«Kanon, tu es désespérant… Cette photo provient d'un radar automatique. Vous vous êtes fait flashés. La question est de comprendre comment cela à pu se produire puisque c'est sensé être impossible.» Saga se laissa tombé dans son fauteuil, sa migraine empirait. Il aurait voulu être loin, très loin, seul et au calme. Mais voilà, il était là, avec cette histoire à démêler.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de si semblable au sien. De toute évidence, le fait de s'être fait flashé par un radar n'arrivait pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau de son cadet. Soudain, le regard de ce dernier sembla s'illuminer d'une étincelle. Il reprit la photo et se mit à l'examiner avec attention quand il s'écria «Mais c'est à cause de ça bien sur!»

Shun et Saga le regardait, attendant ses explications.

«Vous n'avez pas remarqué? Regardez bien. Vous ne voyez pas cette ombre légère derrière moi? Je savais bien qu'un radar ne pouvait pas me détecter!»

«Mais enfin Kanon expliques toi!» fit son frère à bout de patience.

Shun qui examinait lui aussi la photo, eu un sourire et expliqua «Mais oui bien sur! Regarde bien Saga, l'ombre que l'on aperçoit derrière Kanon n'est autre qu'une voiture. En fait, je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est cette voiture qui roulait à 158km/h et qui s'est faite flashée. Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, Kanon est passé devant l'objectif juste au moment du déclenchement du flash, celui-ci s'est reflété sur l'armure déjà chauffée par la vitesse de la lumière et a provoqué un halo tellement puissant que ça a masqué le véhicule.»

Saga regarda Shun, puis Kanon, puis la photo pour revenir aux deux chevaliers qui se tenaient face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres, contents d'avoir trouvé le comment du pourquoi.

Tous trois crurent bondir hors de leurs corps lorsque la porte du bureau se fracassa contre le mur et qu'un cosmos menaçant fit soudain irruption dans le bureau.

«Qu'est ce que t'as fait à mon petit frère!» rugit le Phénix, hors de lui en marchant sur Kanon qui essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Shun s'interposa immédiatement, tentant de calmer son frère «Ikki, calme toi!» Mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Kanon qui le regardait d'un air triste.

Saga, quant à lui, avait repris sa pose du 'pourquoi moi!' et se tenait à nouveau la tête entre ses mains, sa migraine plus forte que jamais, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Athéna et si son bureau n'était pas subitement devenu un moulin en voyant entrer un autre chevalier à l'air inquiet, Mû.

«Ikki, calme toi! Il y a certainement une explication logique à cette photo dans le journal! Mais laisses le au moins s'expliquer!» tentait de dire Mû alors que l'oiseau de feu venait d'envoyer une droite à l'ex dragon des mers.

«Ikki! Mais tu deviens fou! Lâches le immédiatement où c'est à moi que tu auras à faire!» hurla Shun en essayant de protéger Kanon des coups de son frère.

Mais Ikki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, malgré Mû et Shun qui essayaient vainement de le ceinturer, il arrivait tout de même à porter des coups au jumeau qui ne ripostait pas.

Saga, remarquant la passivité de son frère, se décida à intervenir avant que le Phénix ne massacre (c'est qu'il y tenait quand même à son petit frère, malgré ses maladresses à répétition) et c'est d'une voix où perçait un froid proche du zéro absolu à en faire pâlir Camus lui-même qu'il tonna «Cessez immédiatement! Je ne veux plus entendre un son, ni voir l'un d'entre vous remuer un cil sans mon autorisation! Est-ce clair?»

Aussitôt, tous se figèrent. Le ton qu'avait employé Saga était sans appel et ils s'attendaient presque à voir apparaître le Saga gris. Mais non. Saga arborait toujours sa magnifique chevelure bleue et ses yeux n'avaient pas virés au rouge sang. Saga était bien lui. Mais il était furieux. Furieux et exaspéré.

«Ikki, pourquoi as-tu agressé Kanon?»

«Ta catastrophe ambulante de frère a osé faire poser mon frère pour un journal!»

Ce n'était plus une migraine mais tout une fanfare débutante et mal entraînée qui répétait dans sa tête.

Poussant un soupir «Kanon n'a pas fait poser ton frère pour un journal. C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances qui a fait que nos frères se sont retrouvés pris par le flash d'un radar. J'ai le cliché original, regardes par toi-même et tu verras qu'en fait le scintillement de l'armure de Kanon masque la voiture qui a déclenché le radar»

Ikki s'empara de la photo que lui tendait Saga et se mit à l'observer, Mû penché par-dessus son épaule. 

«Shun!»

Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc à ce cri. Le Cygne se tenait dans l'encadrement de ce qui restait de la porte, essoufflé. «Shun, Kanon, vous allez bien?»

'Pourquoi moi?' se désespéra encore une fois Saga mentalement. «Que viens tu faire ici Hyoga?» demanda t-il au nouveau venu.

«J'essayai d'arrêter Ikki avant qu'il ne tue ton frère.» lui répondit celui-ci. «Par Athéna! Kanon!» en voyant l'état dans lequel l'avait mis Ikki et se tournant vers ce dernier «Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta cervelle d'oiseau grillé!» Il le fusilla du regard puis se pencha sur Kanon auprès duquel était déjà agenouillé Shun. «Il t'a salement amoché.» constata Hyoga.

«Mon pauvre chéri, viens, rentrons, je vais te soigner» fit Shun tout en aidant le deuxième Gémeaux à se remettre debout.

«Personne ne va nulle part!» assena Saga, sentant sa patience s'enfuir loin, très loin, vers des contrées encore inexplorées à ce jour.

«Avant tout vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez sur cette nationale et pourquoi Shun était dans les bras de Kanon!»

Se rendant à l'évidence qu'ils ne couperaient pas une explication en bonne et due forme, Shun installa confortablement Kanon dans le canapé et pris place à côté de lui pendant que les autres s'asseyaient sur des chaises, avides eux aussi d'éclaircissements sur toute cette histoire. Ikki fixait toujours l'ex Marinas d'un œil noir tandis que Mû et Hyoga se tenaient prêts à intervenir en cas de nouvel accès de fureur de la part du Phénix.

Shun prit la parole d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme «Voilà. Vous vous souvenez de cette sortie qu'on a tous fait à Paris la semaine dernière? Et bien c'est à cette occasion que j'ai enfin eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à Kanon.» Et, avant que son frère ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, de continuer «Et mes sentiments se sont avérés pleinement partagés.Je vous passe les détails mais le fait est que nous ne pensions plus qu'à nous retrouver seuls et avons décidé de rejoindre le Sanctuaire pour n'être que tous les deux. Malheureusement, en chemin je me suis foulé la cheville et Kanon m'a donc porté pour rentrer. Voilà c'est aussi simple que ça.» termina le Chevalier d'Andromède d'une toute petite voix.

«Comme c'est romantique» laissa échapper Hyoga et, se tournant vers Ikki «Prends en de la graine toi!» son regard amoureux démentant le ton sec qu'il avait employé.

Mû souriait, il était le seul que Kanon avait mis au courant de ses sentiments envers le jeune Bronze et était heureux de voir que ces deux là s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Saga avait écouté les explications de Shun sans l'interrompre et était partagé entre la déception que son frère ne se soit pas confié à lui et une envie grandissante d'éclater de rire. Le niveau catastrophique de la situation venait de chuter à celui de comique.

Il jeta un œil à son frère qui restait béat d'admiration devant l'homme qu'il aimait et décida que pour une fois Kanon n'y était pour rien. Après tout, ILS avaient déjà étouffé l'affaire. En moins de deux jours l'employé avait été renvoyé pour avoir fait une copie de la photo et l'avoir transmise à une personne extérieure au service, le journaliste s'était vu proposé le reportage de sa vie au moyen orient et avait fait ses bagages dans la foulée. La photo en question serait bien vite oubliée. Il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe cette fois-ci et quand bien même, ce n'était pas la faute de Kanon.

Son mal de crâne sembla alors disparaître comme par magie et c'est avec un sourire plein de tendresse pour son jumeau et pour le jeune Andromède qu'il leur dit «Hyoga a raison, c'est très romantique et je suis très heureux pour vous deux.» Et à l'adresse de Shun «Mû va t'aider à soutenir Kanon jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux. Va soigner ton sauveur. Ce soir je vous laisse mon temple.» et il leur adressa un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Shun. Kanon quant à lui regardait son frère, toute sa reconnaissance et son amour de jumeau dans le regard.

Ikki bondit de sa chaise «Comment ça tu leur laisse ton temple! Il n'en est pas question! Shun est encore un enfant, il rentre avec moiet … AIE!» Hyoga venait de lui assener un coup sur la tête: «Mais c'est pas vrai! Que vais-je faire de toi, l'emplumé?» fit-il avec un regard plein d'amour, «Ne t'es tu donc pas aperçu que ce petit frère que tu chéris tant est devenu un jeune homme et qu'il a trouvé l'amour auprès de Kanon? Regarde les tous les deux. Ne te rappellent-ils pas nous deux?»

Le Phénix coula un regard vers le jeune couple, Shun resplendissait mais semblait attendre quelque chose de son frère, tandis que Kanon arborait un regard triste, redoutant son verdict; tous deux avaient leurs doigts étroitement enlacés, serrés fort. Il du se rendre à l'évidence, ces deux là s'aimaient d'un amour puissant qui rayonnait autour d'eux. Il enlaça la taille de Hyoga et leur fit face «Tu as fait le bon choix petit frère», il avait toujours admiré l'ancien Général et se disait que finalement il était content que ce soit lui que son frère ait choisi. Et à l'adresse de Kanon «Fais lui du mal et tu auras affaire à moi». Il leur adressa un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce, enlaçant toujours Hyoga qui lui murmura amoureusement «Tu agis avant de réfléchir mais tu finis toujours par reconnaître tes erreurs. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.» avant de lui voler un baiser tendre.

Mû s'approcha de Saga: «Je serais là quand Shion rentrera. A deux, nous arriverons certainement à éviter qu'il ne fasse une rupture d'anévrisme.»

Saga plongea son regard dans le sien, il appréciait de plus en plus ce doux Bélier, il avait le don pour lui apporter réconfort et apaisement et aussi autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir. «Merci Mû. Ton soutien ne sera pas de trop face à Shion. Laissez moi maintenant, il me reste encore énormément de travail.».

«Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, que dirais-tu si je remontais te donner un coup de main et si je ramenais de quoi dîner en même temps?»

Saga sembla surpris sur le coup mais accepta de bon cœur la proposition de l'Atlante.

Mû aida Shun à soulever Kanon, «Hey, mais je peux marcher!» opposa ce dernier.

«Tais toi 'pauvre chéri', et profite qu'on s'occupe de toi un peu» lui répondit Mû rieur, tandis que Shun raffermissait sa prise autour de sa taille, le bras de Kanon passé sur ses épaules.

Mû avait aidé Shun à installer Kanon sur le canapé du temple des Gémeaux, l'avait soigné (il ne réparait pas que les armures à l'occasion) et leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit après s'être assuré qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien.

Enfin seuls! Shun leva son regard vers celui de Kanon. Celui-ci le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Shun n'y tint plus et pris le visage aimé entre ses mains. Il l'observa un long moment sans rien dire puis ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de Kanon et il y déposa un baiser qui ressemblait à une brise légère. Il ne s'était pas éloigné, Kanon pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration contre ses lèvres mais il n'osait bouger de peur de briser la magie du moment quand il sentit de nouveau cette douce caresse.

La pression de la bouche tant désirée se fit un peu plus forte et Kanon ne résista pas plus longtemps à la goûter du bout de sa langue. Ce fut comme par automatisme que Shun entrouvrit ses lèvres et que sa langue alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. De sensuel et doux, le baiser se fit plus intense et passionné, et c'est à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade qu'ils finirent par se séparer de quelques centimètres. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, comme hypnotisés et leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, leurs langues reprenant cette danse sensuelle qu'elles jouaient à la perfection.

Transporté par une vague de bonheur, Shun s'accrochait à Kanon, celui-ci ayant passé une main sous sa chemise et caressant du bout des doigts cette peau si douce et si chaude. De délicieux frissons parcouraient l'épine dorsale du jeune homme, il se sentait éperdu d'amour pour ce jumeau qui se révélait si adroit de ses mains quand il s'agissait de lui prouver son amour. Kanon le débarrassa de sa chemise et se recula un peu pour emplir son regard de ce corps parfait puis, se penchant, il laissa sa bouche suivre les sillons brûlants que ces doigts venaient de dessiner sur le corps de Shun, le laissant tremblant entre ses bras.

Andromède réussi à sortir de la brume envoûtante dans laquelle il commençait à sombrer pour retirer le tee-shirt de son amant et eu un hoquet en contemplant son corps de rêve. Il laissa, à son tour, courir ses mains sur ces muscles fins et puissants si bien dessinés qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Leurs caresses les électrisaient, leur souffle se transformait en gémissements tandis qu'ils partaient chacun à la découverte de l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulant rester inactif, désirant rendre à l'autre le bonheur qu'il lui faisait ressentir. 

Bientôt, les sensations qu'ils ressentaient devinrent incontrôlables et Kanon, rassemblant le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, finit par se redresser, plongeant son regard intense dans celui, voilé, de Shun.

«Si tu n'es pas prêt, dis le moi maintenant tant que je peux encore m'arrêter.»

«Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes» s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix troublée par le désir. «Fais moi l'amour» souffla encore Shun en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en se blottissant contre lui.

Kanon passa ses mains sous ses fesses tandis que le jeune Saint l'entourait de ses jambes et il le souleva, l'entraînant, à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à la chambre. Là il le déposa délicatement sur le lit comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile, puis se reculant il finit de se déshabiller avec lenteur, son regard océan fixé aux prunelles émeraudes de son ange. Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, il s'approcha d'Andromède et lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, dévoilant son corps laiteux sur lequel jouaient les rayons de la lune pleine. Ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur regard du corps à la virilité flagrante de l'autre, imprimant dans leur mémoire les moindres détails de celui-ci.

Délicatement, Shun passa ses doigts sur les vestiges de la Scarlet Needle qu'avait fait subir Milo à Kanon avant de le reconnaître comme l'un des leurs. Les cicatrices étaient estompées mais néanmoins présentes, cependant elles ne mutilaient pas ce corps: au contraire, elles étaient une preuve de la puissance de celui-ci.

Shun l'attira à lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa passionnément, laissant glisser ses doigts dans son dos, sur ses hanches, s'enhardissant à effleurer ses fesses, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à Kanon qui se frotta un peu plus à Andromède, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez ce dernier qui se repris aussitôt. Le jumeau se redressa légèrement pour le rassurer du regard.

«Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.»

Il sentit Shun se détendre sous lui et entreprit de partir à l'exploration de ce corps qui le fascinait. Tendrement, Kanon fit glisser une main sur le flanc du corps brûlant, découvrant les zones sensibles et provoquant des réactions incontrôlées à son futur amant. Lentement, il entreprit sa descente, alternant baisers légers et coups de langue qui faisaient se cambrer de plus en plus le Bronze. Délicatement, il s'attarda sur une zone particulière qui ne tarda pas à se durcir, passant à l'autre et lui faisant subir le même traitement augmentant ses soupirs.

Poursuivant son exploration sensuelle, il goûta encore et encore cette peau qui lui faisait tant d'effet et pris son temps pour caresser ce ventre de sa main et de ses lèvres pendant que son autre main remontait le long de sa cuisse pour venir se poser en douceur sur la virilité du jeune homme qui eu un sursaut de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

Tendrement, Kanon y déposa un baiser avant de passer sa langue tout du long et de refermer sa bouche sur Andromède qui ne put retenir un petit coup de rein quand il sentit son jumeau entamé un lent va et vient autour de son membre.

«Kanon, attends, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir…» une vague de jouissance le submergea et il se répandit dans la gorge de son amant qui le garda dans sa bouche jusqu'à son dernier spasme de plaisir. Il remonta alors le long de son corps pour lui donner un baiser passionné, le faisant se goûter par la même occasion et lui murmura:«Tu es merveilleusement délicieux» Shun s'empourpra à ses mots mais ne lâcha pas le regard de son amant pour autant, se perdant dans ses prunelles océans, s'enivrant des parfums d'embrun que dégageait son corps.

Il songea qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir bonheur plus parfait que le sien, ni amant plus doux et attentif que Kanon. Il décida de lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner et même s'il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avant, il était bien décidé à apprendre de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se redressa légèrement et réussi à faire basculer Kanon sous lui pour partir à son tour à la découverte de ce corps magnifiquement sculpté. Il s'évertua d'apporter à son amant les mêmes sensations que celui-ci lui avait fait découvrir, se mouvant sur le corps du Gémeaux, ne laissant aucun millimètre de peau vierge de baisers ou de caresses. Il ondulait langoureusement contre Kanon qui se sentait devenir fou de désir, descendant toujours plus bas vers la virilité douloureuse de celui-ci. Shun passa ses doigts fins le long du sexe, arrachant un gémissement plus fort à Kanon puis y déposa une multitude de petits baisers.

L'ex Dragon était à l'agonie sous cette douce torture. Il sursauta quand il sentit un doux fourreau chaud et humide se refermer autour de lui, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant, déclanchant des spasmes incontrôlés chez le Gémeau qui en oublia sa surprise pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations que lui procurait son amant. Il ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps, tant son désir était intense et resta hypnotisé en regardant Shun se passer le bout de la langue sur les lèvres. 'Etait-ce réellement la première fois pour le jeune Bronze?' Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Andromède lui murmura à l'oreille «Tu es le meilleur professeur dont je pouvais rêver».

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ivres d'amour et de bonheur.

Kanon laissa une main se promener sensuellement sur ses cuisses qu'elle lui écarta en douceur pour venir effleurer du bout des doigts son intimité vierge. Andromède avait le souffle court et était fasciné par le regard amoureux qui plongeait dans le sien. 

«Fais moi l'amour Kanon.» Il ouvrit naturellement la bouche pour sucer les doigts que le jumeau venait de lui présenter et étouffa un long gémissement quand il sentit une intrusion dans son corps. Kanon quitta son regard pour glisser à nouveau le long de son corps, réveillant le désir de Shun en le caressant doucement de son autre main. Il pencha ses lèvres vers ce membre qui se dressait de nouveau devant ses yeux, l'embrassa doucement avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche tout en continuant de caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Shun, le préparant doucement avec sa main. Délaissant le sexe de son jeune amant, Kanon lui remonta délicatement les jambes avant de se positionner contre son intimité. «Je ne veux pas te faire mal» 

Shun avait confiance en lui et c'est un regard voilé de désir qui le rassura, il était incapable d'articuler un son tant il avait envie de Kanon. Ce dernier lui souleva les hanches et s'enfonça doucement en lui, guettant le moindre signe de douleur dans les prunelles vertes mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un désir intense et quand il entendit Shun commencer à gémir de plaisir il entama un long et puissant va et vient, attentif à ses réactions.

Shun, éperdu de plaisir, ne se contrôlait plus et venait à sa rencontre, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, de la lave en fusion circulait dans ses veines, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps «Kanon, s'il te plait…» Le jumeau avait du mal à resté concentré, la jouissance était proche et la vue de son amant transporté de plaisir acheva de lui faire perdre le contrôle. D'un dernier coup de reins puissant, il s'enfonça une dernière fois au plus profond d'Andromède, déclanchant la jouissance de celui-ci. Il s'effondra sur son jeune amant sans force mais comblé, restant en lui afin de prolonger la communion parfaite qu'ils venaient de partager.

«Shun, je t'aime tellement!»

«Kanon, je t'aime d'un amour éternel.»

Puis il ajouta d'une petite voix où perçait l'incertitude «Tu me laisserais te faire l'amour?» 

Kanon se redressa légèrement, surpris par une telle demande venant de Shun. Il n'avait jamais envisagé avant de ne pas avoir le rôle dominant, mais c'était Shun, l'amour de sa vie avec qui il voulait tout partager. Et à bien y réfléchir … «Comment pourrais-je me refuser à l'homme de ma vie?»

Shun le regarda intensément, s'étant malgré lui attendu à un refus et finit par lui donner un baiser à l'étouffer. Il était heureux. Kanon et lui allait vraiment tout partager et ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher des autres de peur qu'Ikki ne l'apprenne, car Ikki avait lui aussi trouvé l'amour auprès de Hyoga, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce sentiment qui le poussait vers le Gémeaux.

Finalement, c'était un coup du destin qu'ils se fassent flasher.

Il regarda intensément son amant tout en s'installant entre ses cuisses, sa main remontant vers l'intérieur… Oui, ils allaient vraiment tout partager et peut-être même que Kanon cesserait d'enchaîner les gaffes s'il ne s'occupait que de lui…

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Grand Pope, Saga avait ressenti dans le cosmos de son frère tout l'amour qui avait été échangé dans le temple des Gémeaux. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

«Et bien, je penses que pour ces deux là, l'avenir se présente vraiment bien.» fit Mû qui avait suivit le fil des pensées de son ami.

Saga tourna un regard indéfinissable vers le Bélier. «A nous de faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même du notre.»

Mû sourit. 'Il y travaillait déjà'…


End file.
